The Ledgers of Baldr: 4E096-4E102
Actions Derultians As the Derultians prepare for another day laboring away toward the goals of the central objective, they all have the sudden, mechanical realization that it is time to push harder, to expand faster, and to reach the central objective even sooner. With this thought in mind, they begin attempting to expand the territory they control, constructing tunnels to travel without having sand streams whipped into their gears (Free expansion roll, 1). They also recognize the importance of some forms of desert life and capture several giant sand-lizards, hoping to train them for use against intruders in their lands (Military, 2&3). As well as facing a realization of a need to expedite their efforts, the Derultians also begin to understand the advantages of economics, so they start mining salt found in the desert around them for trade with food-consuming creatures, wherever they may be (Salt-mining income, 4). Halls of the Five The Four hold a meeting. They agree among themselves that 840 years is enough time for mourning. The Alterer can move on from his fall from power and The Inquirer can forget those he lost. The Sustainer has seen visions that other civilizations will rise, civilizations that may need Gods to rule them. They agree that it is time to ready themselves to take and step onto the throne again. 1) The Creator begins constructing obedient titans that can carry and condtruct the shrines that allow the five to carry out their greater feats. These shrine-beasts will be used to prepare new land for the Gods. 2&3) The Sustainer and The Alterer organizes the dusty libraries of Ahazuara so that it will be easier to conduct research over ancient tomes. The others just leave their books lying anywhere 4) The Inquirer has seen mentions of legendary creatures and imps in childrens tales in the ash. The others know its foolish, but he explores the territory, marking the land with his shrines. Ashelani Dawn of the first day of Ashelani consciousness. As the sun falls softly through the trees of the jungle of Ardunne, the queen feels a new meaning to the return of sunlight, and names this state, day. She knows what day means. Day means to hunt, to multiply, to evolve. Day means opportunity. 1) The Queen knows that many kinds of food live throughout the jungle. She sends her warriors southward to attempt to find new kinds of beasts to eat. She scatters a group of warriors to each corner of the jungle, seeking its borders and what lives there. (Exploration) 2) The queen knows that to survive the long journey the soldiers must not be slain by the creatures of the jungle. She evolves a camouflage that will match the brush of the jungle. (Technology) 3) The Queen sends workers to find an animal that can be raised to feed the colony, which she deems must expand. (Technology) 4) The birth of the Queen's consciousness brought her first expression of joy. She begins to sing within her mind, a song that fills the minds of all of her brood, and turns what were once harsh commands into a song to which they comply. (Culture) Rhiam Reich 1) expansion. Emperor Eckard declares the northern tip of Rhian Reich territory and encourages settlement by natives. He establishes a new Duchy to govern these lands. 2,3) income: Eckard and Koragg work on teaching the Rhiam how to farm. This is not as easy as it sounds. 4)income: The dwarves mine deeply, attempting to strike new veins of precious metals Stavengar Begin expansion to southwest through the mountains, and spend everything else attempting to mine for riches. Results Derult: 9, 3, 5, 4 The expansion fails—your clockwork citizens’ work on the tunnels is halted after a cave-in that buries the expeditionary force under wave after wave of sand from the desert above. The elusive sand lizards, scientifically known as “saurus bastardus” are nowhere to be found, and the project is a failure. Finally, your salt mine is a failure as well—the resource-barren desert turns out to be surprisingly bereft of any resources. The Halls of the Five: 13, 5, 10, 15 It will take more work to construct the titans that will make expanding easier (1 more success needed). In The Sustainer and The Alterer begin organizing the ponderous tomes of your lost race, although such a voluminous task will surely take more time (2 more successes needed). Despite the lack of titans, The Creator decides to just wing it and he walks about 50 miles across the lifeless landscape before he gets bored and, plants an obelisk to mark the new national boundary, and departs, realizing that titans aren’t such a bad idea after all (expansion success, +3 income). Ashelani Dominion: 16, 14, 10, 17 Your warriors cut through the thick brush under the psychic gaze of the benevolent Queen and manage to push south and colonize a new part of the jungle (+3 income). The camouflage is limited but it works to an extent, and in the future your drones will find it easier to safely cover more ground when they explore (+1 to future expansion rolls). The transition to sustenance farming from hunting and gathering will take more time, but rudimentary pens have been constructed for future livestock housing (2 more successes). Finally, the beautiful psychoresonance of the mind-song soothes the worries of your species, and times are set aside to sing the song three times a day. Outsiders hear it as a horrifying chittering sound (+2 culture). Rhiam Reich: 17, 14, 5, 3 The duchy is established quickly and the shift northward into the low lying river lands brings new wealth and new opportunities for the Reich (+4 income). In addition to the success of the expansion, the settlers immediately set up farms along the fertile banks of the newly discovered rivers (+3 income). The mining initiative, however is an utter failure that is quietly swept under the rug by your government in the midst of its other successes. Stinheim: 15, 1, 3, 18 An expansion of the kingdom southward is launched, and three months later, the scouts return with news of a successfully established colony (+2 income). However, the following venture to expand the system of dwarfen mines is such a monetary failure that the successes of the expansion are mooted (-1 income). So disheartened are the dwarfs that the next attempt to advance the income of Stinheim will be taken at a -2 penalty. Category:The Ledgers of Baldr